ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Creeper (Jeepers Creepers)
The Creeper is a fictional character and the main antagonist in the 2001 horror film Jeepers Creepers and its 2003 sequel Jeepers Creepers II. He is an ancient, demonic being who feeds on human beings for 23 days every 23rd spring. He is played by Jonathan Breck. Specific details regarding The Creeper's origin (i.e. what he is or how he came to be) have not, been specified yet. Director Victor Salva has stated that the creature's nature is, in part, intentionally left ambiguous for thematic effect.http://www.bbc.co.uk/films/2003/08/21/victor_salva_jeepers_creepers_2_interview.shtml In a behind-the-scenes interview on the Jeepers Creepers II DVD, Salva teased that The Creeper has "been around a long time" and that he might have, at one point, "possibly been human." Appearance and Abilities The Creeper has the ability to regenerate any part of his body by consuming a matching human body part. This allows him to replenish his deteriorating body and maintain a state of immortality. The ability also functions as a form of healing factor, as he can intentionally discard an injured or maimed body part and simply devour a replacement. In addition to his regenerative powers, The Creeper is also quite resilient. In the first film, he is run-over several times by Trish and Darry in their vehicle, yet he still manages to escape and heal himself. In the second film, The Creeper is impaled several times with large harpoons, breaks both of his wings, suffers multiple limb amputations and head wounds, and yet still he continues to pursue his prey with the use of only an arm and a leg. He can also crawl on walls like a spider. The Creeper seemingly ceases his activities only when he begins hibernating at the end of his 23 day feeding period. He is, however, shown to have a sense of pain, screaming when injured or attacked severely. Physiologically, The Creeper is only partially humanoid. His skin appears to be leathery and is pale green in color. He has long pointed fingernails, talons on his feet, razor sharp teeth, a pair of large wings (resembling those of a bat) on his back, and another wing-like appendage protruding from the back of his neck. In both films, The Creeper is depicted as strong enough to lift his own body weight and at least one adult human. In the second film, he is shown to throttle and lift a pick-up truck while he is in flight. The Creeper's flying speed is undetermined, but has been seen to easily match that of a speeding automobile. The Creeper possesses an obscure sense of smell which allows him to sniff out specific body parts in his victims which are fit for his consumption. Functioning through an extra pair of nostrils near the bridge of his nose, this sense is especially keen to targets experiencing a heightened state of fear. Though never deliberately stated, it can be inferred that The Creeper is quite intelligent. Though he has not yet been seen to speak, he has demonstrated the ability to whistle and seems to enjoy music, and owns an old phonograph (on which he plays the song which inspired the film's namesake whilst dissecting his victims). He also appears to appreciate and indulge in art, as he creates patchworks, sculptures, and weapon decorations out of any uneaten parts from his victims. The Creeper also takes measures to disguise his actual identity by dressing in human clothing: particularly tattered trousers, a worn duster, and wide-brimmed hat. He also drives a derelict 1941 Chevrolet COE, which he uses to transport bodies to his various hideouts Tools The Creeper employs a variety of weapons in his pursuit of prey. He commonly carries daggers, shuriken, and other small weapons all fashioned from the flesh and bones of his victims. He also possesses a medieval battle axe, which he uses to decapitate one of his victims in the first film. The Creeper seems fond of throwing weapons, which he uses with deadly pinpoint accuracy, so much that it creates the illusion that the weapons are moving of their own accord. The Creeper also drives a decrepit Chevrolet COE truck which he uses to transport bodies to his hideouts, most commonly, the basement of an abandoned church dubbed "The House of Pain." He also uses this truck to frighten potential victims and force them off of the road. The truck seems to have been modified, and can reach speeds of at least 100MPH despite its damaged exterior. Future In 2009 it was announced that Jonathan Breck will reprise his role as The Creeper in the upcoming 2013 sequel entitled Jeepers Creepers 3: Cathedral. This installment will continue the plot from Jeepers Creepers, with Trisha Jenner having dreams that her son, Darry (who is named after her late brother that was killed by The Creeper in Jeepers Creepers), is sharing the same fate as her brother. Trisha will team up with Jack Taggart, who "killed" The Creeper in Jeepers Creepers 2. Together; they will try to stop The Creeper once and for all. References External links * Category:Jeepers Creepers characters Category:Horror film characters Category:Fictional demons Category:Fictional mass murderers Category:Fictional serial killers Category:Fictional torturers Category:Fictional child murderers Category:Fictional centenarians Category:Fictional immortals Category:Fictional characters with superhuman strength Category:Fictional characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:Fictional characters with accelerated healing Category:Fictional characters who can fly Category:Fictional characters with wings Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2001